1. Field
This application relates generally to engine nacelles.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a nacelle is a portion of an aircraft's propulsion system. More specifically, a nacelle is a casing or housing which holds an engine and/or other equipment on an aircraft. Nacelles are often coupled to an underside of a wing, for example, by a pylon.
A nacelle surrounds the jet engine and includes a thrust reverser. The thrust reverser reduces the aircraft's speed after landing by reversing thrust and redirecting exhaust from the engine to flow in a forward direction. The thrust reverser includes a translating sleeve defined by one or more outer cowl panels and tracks mounted within the nacelle that support the translating sleeve.